Love or something like it
by My Chemical Romance Dude
Summary: AU aliens are brought to light, and Dib is faceing a new life Zim is a different Irken though, missing something very dear to him...no pairings yet :P
1. Nice yet?

Love: or something like that

Haha another story for you guys, my first Invader Zim fic, I do not own a Nintendo DS lite, Invader Zim JTHM or anything besides military propaganda. Enjoy, oh and warning for slash, uh.. alien ethics, and some other stuff.

Dib turned, the metropolis that is the mall swirling in a blinding mass of colors, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the sensory overload. Smells, colors, and the heavy feeling you get in a crowd that makes you insignificant.

Stepping lightly he's walking towards the nearest book store, Gaz wants a new cheat book. I can see her now, sitting in the living room, with a sodding iron working on her DS lite.

There it is, right here in front of me; I can't believe it, Dr. Membrane said that the Irken's leaders, the tallest were visiting, but I never expected to run into one. He, well according to the reports, that's what males are supposed to look like. Red eyes, skin an unearthly shade of green, three claws, a metal pak-sandard issue strait ante.

Cussing, in front of the water fountain is an Irken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking owlishly, Dib clears his head, he's heading home now, it's a good thing everyone didn't think he was insane as they thought he was. When the aliens had openly presented themselves to the Earth-world it brought a huge slump of skeptics to a screeching halt, for a few days there the many aliens went and apologized to those who had believed, one-by-one: in the middle of the super market, a ship-load of aliens congratulated Dib for believing for so long and not giving up despite the implications of insanity and the such.

School had actually become bearable, Gaz congratulated him and opened up a bit:

"wha?"

"I said congradulations" his purple haired sister looked up from her gameslave, "besides, if the apocalypse is coming I want to be on some god's good side."

"…"

Wow I've been spacing out a lot, is this what happy people do?

By now, the Irken had left the fountain, quickly stepping from the now crater-fountain on spider-leg like appendages that streamed from his pak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hot air wavered in the living room, maybe it hadn't been a good idea to set up the blowtorch as a backup in here. Gaz peels the sweaty black shirt off, the white wife beater stuck just as clammily to her skin. The couch is cool, and before she knows it, Gaz has fallen asleep, the flame blinking an intangible blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End note: holy shit I love this fic, I waited awhile and forgot about it then when I reread it I was like OMFG :P if I get a review I'll give you chapter 2.


	2. Zim? who is him?

Love or something like it chapter 2

I'm gonna change all this airport hate into something positive, like say, a short alien biography for your amusement.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Also thank you dragon person for being my first reviewer

"You can't become what you already are."- Gaz from the awesome fic Tolerance but no ZADR I was kind of disappointed, un U.U

54129??? If you can find out what that means then you get the pairing, so yeah here goes the story….

The dear old tallest, yeah, the tallest, my job is to be a meat-shield for them, I haven't died yet, and no one has for a while.

Out here the gravity is lighter, and our paks don't have to work hard, and my metal dress piece flows like their earth-clothing. Pale, cream they said that's the color, not many humans have seen me yet, which the guards find a major accomplishment.

Should anyone attack the tallest, it's one of my jobs to defend first the tallest, and then capture the intruder. But if they are from a hostile planet, I have orders to kill, perhaps because usually they face twenty to a hundred of my kind.

Sometimes I wonder if the main brain Irkens can see into the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Purple and Red ran laps along the training grounds, giggling madly, Zim is far ahead of them, so far ahead that he is going to pass them up again. They're very proud now, they've began their preliminary training as invaders.

A slowly waddling control brain makes its way up to the training fields, several guards hesitantly look about, the delicate veins and arteries showing on the Irken make them hesitant to let out their leaders. He had, however a great deal of expression and doesn't let them cage him like so many others.

The little smeets stop their playing, many collapse, recognizing the presence from so long ago that had chosen their fate. Some are scared, and just stand like a rabbit sits frozen for a predator.

Zim watches speculatively, unsure of what to do, but when the hulking mass of fat and nerve tissue stops, and raises a single tentacle-tipped with chitin, he knows that something is wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe it had been the dark things that had downloaded into his pack that had given him a sense of fear, of logic, just too soon, and here he is far away from home, ready to give his life for that of the most idiotic of Irkens, where had all the sense in the worlds gone?

Or was it just the fact that they had ripped off his pack, and attached one who's previous host died?

andtheDarknessSaidtohimandtheDarknessSaidtohimandtheDarknessSaidtohimanditsaid

Purple and Red had always been together, ever since the large machine that assigned their jobs as smeets, perhaps if there had been mating Irkens they would have been brothers, and Zimmy their mean-witted little cousin. Fate is too cruel, even now he can see Zim pacing outside, Zim can't see it but everyone else can, the dark skive of metal running along the outside of his head, beating a slow rhythm in the alien air.

Maybe being Red is not always easy, but being Zim hurts more.

As long as Zim hadn't had his own pak, Purple and Red knew something was wrong as well. Immediately afterwards, his job assignment changed, and he became more, more stable, which he meant he was less stable then he seemed, no longer did he wear his heart on his shoulder, and the normally flamboyant Irken seemed to fade faster than they could remember what he was like before.

justdon'tturnaroundtheycallyouspecialsoyourparentsdon'thavetofeelashamed

Dib can remember the hate, he can feel it sill, the Christians questioning their faith, and searching for a scapegoat. He wipes the blood from his face and shivers a bit, when he realizes what they had been saying:

"Our father halo be thy name, when kingdom come and will be done, as earth as it is in heaven, and forgive us for our trespass, and those who trespass against us."

He cringes at that bit, standing, shaken at what had just happed, and he can hear screams…..

The irken stops for a minute and looks at him tisking "and it's only a smeet. How sad" he dabs at Dib's face,


	3. Vacation is not mine

"But fluorine poisons the ground"

Well that's what I said in my science class, pay no mind I started typing this at 1:11 am but now it's 1:13 2:18 nothing yet 3/27 okay 7:25 am and some sleep has done me good. 4/11 There was another version of this chapter out- but I decided to mix the two together.Tumor twins is a business term.

In our last chapter: Dib is attacked in a dark ally-

He cringes at that bit, standing, shaken at what had just happed, and he can hear screams…..

The Irken stops for a minute and looks at him tisking "and it's only a smeet. How sad" he dabs at Dib's face,

He is a short little thing for an Irken, he's only around five feet tall, but Dib is shorter. Rib the imperial official, basically a paper-pushing lackey around the capital, yet he has one special thing about him. Green eyes, one of the rarest traits any Irken can have.

and it had started out as such a nice day too.

* * *

darknightdarknightdarknightdarknightdarkestnight

The shortest Irken alive paces back and fourth, Purple mumbles on and on, and Red is exclaiming to anyone looking his way that if you go outside, it rains acid.

Tap, tap, he's never off tempo, and it's been hours since he's gone outside. So finally after listening to Purple say (again) how oddly "Zimmy" has been acting(The tumor twins have been saying it for years and years) Zim leaves to the city.

Tumortwinstumortwinstumortwinstumortwins

* * *

Dib just can't believe the smile on their face, it was distorted and scraped. His face stitched together like a doll stitched up with metal instead of string. With a hand that has one finger short(of the norm) he picks up Dib and patted him off.

Just a few feet down the street, they'd become friends, but fate hates all now and forever. Dark flesh came out of a small diner, it's human body convulsing and bleeding.

The alien rips through, like a balloon that has been filled too much. The alien simply tore from his disguise.

He has sharp feet, tentacles and arms, squiddly face and a monstrous once-perfect dead-center third eye, filled to the brim with its own bluish ichor.

* * *

-vacationiswherewewannabepartyonthebeachwherethefunisfreewedon'tneed-

Red looks up from the royal guard he had been ageing with, Zim would go to the city if he wants to. No matter how short of staff they are.

'Boring, boring, boring' and now comes the disguise.

A holo-device, it won't exactly cover him up and remake him a human as several other machines do.


End file.
